1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with copolymers of p-methylstyrene that are resistant to UV light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to copolymerize styrene with methyl methacrylate. Poly (p-methylstyrene) is degraded by UV light at a faster rate than in polystyrene. Insofar as is now known, copolymers of p-methylstyrene and methyl methacrylate have not been proposed.